Torn Between Two Cities
by gleekgirl635
Summary: When everything doesn't turn out the way Rachel and Finn expected things get complicated. Second thoughts, problems, and once in a lifetime chances will get in the way. Sequel to Because True Love Always Waits.
1. Chapter 1

This is definetley not how Rachel pictured her life with Finn. She thought at twenty-four she'd have a couple Tony's, maybe a kid on the way, and Finn at her side. No. That didn't happen. She had no Tony's, a 5 year old daughter, and Finn at her side. They were living in a tiny apartment, they were both trying to find some kind of work, at this point Rachel would take anything, and Emma was having a little trouble in school. Nothing seemed to be going the way she had planned.

"Any luck?" Rachel asked as Finn walked through the door.

"No ones hiring, I don't get it!" He said.

"Not even a sub job?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing for me either, who would know New York of all places wouldn't be doing anythng!"

"It's okay, you'll find something, I know you will."

"I know, but before then I should probably go get Emma," She kissed him on the forehead and grabbed her jacket.

"I'll be back in fifthteen." Then she shut the door.

Emma walked slowly towards Rachel slowly, her eyes meeting the ground. Rachel's expression dropped, her last resort of being cheered up was lost.

"How was you day Em?" She asked taking her backpack.

"I miss Anna," She said sadly.

"I know, I know she misses you too but, isn't there anyone else you play with?" Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry Em, I promise you'll meet someone just like Anna okay?" Emma nodded, but didn't entirely agree.

-glee-

"You know how much it pains me to see all the kids come out of that school and then see Emma come out all sad and depressed?" Rachel said laying on Finns chest.

"I know, It'll be okay," He kissed the top of her head.

"What should we do?"

"Honestly, I think we should just pack up and go back to Lima, if we don't get anything out of it then we come back."

"You want to just get up and leave? What about Emma, what is she going to do about school?"

"Rach, you've been saying Emma needs to meet some new people, Ohio's a great start."

"I don't know,"

"Come on, we go a month?"

"I'll think about it,"

-glee-

"...So now he just decides we should just go back to Ohio!" She said.

"Well, can you blame him? I mean there's nothing here, why not try Ohio," Lanie said.

"I just don't know, I mean what about Emma?"

"Rachel, she lost her best friend, I think she'll be fine."

"You really think we should?"

"Of course! You are the one who just jumped on a plane when you found out the guy you love was on the radar again!"

"Okay then, we're going to Ohio!" She said smiling.

"Yeah! Now do you think I should get highlights?" Rachel just laughed. They were really going back to Ohio. 


	2. Chapter 2 One Week

**Just want to say thank you for the reviews, you guys are amazing! I love reading them! Also I'm sorry for the short chapters, my excuse, I don't want to rush. I have so much planned for this story but I don't want it all to happen at once. I also decided on whether or not Natalie will make an appearance, if you want to know PM me.

* * *

**

Running on the adrenaline of this decision, Rachel was excited. Once she came home Finn was shocked. Rachel Berry would rather be in Ohio then New York? Not possible. He knew she was going to regret it once they got there but he wasn't going to say anything, she can figure it out herself.

"Have you told Emma yet?" He asked.

"I totally forgot. I'll go tell her!" She went to go tell Emma the news.

"Emma honey, I have to tell you something," Rachel said knocking on the bedroom door. Emma just looked at her.

"Emma, we're moving." Emma's face dropped.

"But what if Anna comes back?" She said concerned. Rachel felt awful for what she was about to say.

"Emma, Anna isn't coming back. She might come back but, not anytime soon. I'm sorry Em."

"Oh." Was all Emma could say.

"But we'll have a great time where we're going. You'll see Uncle Kurt, and Grandma-"

"GRANDMA!" Emma said happily.

"Yeah, see it'll be fun." She patted Emma on the shoulder ad left the room.

"Well, she took that well," Rachel said.

"Really?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, once I said Grandma was going to be in on this she was all for it," Finn laughed.

"So, when are we going?"

"You're the one at the computer, find some tickets to Lima!"

-glee-

"So you guys are really going?" Lanie asked sipping her coffee.

"Yeah,we are,"

"Do you know when you're coming back?" Rachel shook her head.

"All really depends,"

"Well, you'll definetly be missed and hopefully you come back and visit if you guys do decide to move out,"

"Of course, how could I leave my best friend?"

"Well, you could block me out when you're there and when you come back say 'Lanie who?'"

"Ha ha very funny!"

-glee-

When your Kurt, you know everything, and you tell everyone everything. He's like a fly on the wall. When Tina and Artie got engaged, Kurt knew, when Quinn broke her arm, Kurt knew. It's hard to keep him out for long. So of course a couple of days after Rachel and Finn decided to go back to Lima, Kurt knew.

"So, you guys are going back to Lima?" Quinn asked in her call.

"How do you know about that?"

"Kurt..." Her voice trailed off.

"Of course," No surprise to Rachel.

"I'm delaying our flight so we can see you guys, when are you coming back?" Tina asked.

"Who said aything about us coming back?"

"Kurt..."

"...I'm seriously thinking you have some kind of microphones and cameras bugged in all our houses, I mean you know everything!" Rachel said.

"I'm like the papparazzi but, better." Kurt said.

"You're evil."

Am not! Now, when are you guys coming back to Ohio, I gotta book a flight. I wanna see you guys!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Rachel joked.

"Come on, when are you coming?"

"We don't know yet! But when we do, you'll be the first one to know," Rachel said.

"Good, now put my step-brother on the phone, maybe I can get some information from him." He said deviously.

"Good luck!" Rachel handed the phone to Finn.

-glee-

"Whatcha doing?" Rachel said looking over Finn's shoulder.

"Where's Em? Finn asked.

"Asleep."

"We got one week,"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I got three tickets from New York to Lima in a week."

"Now? I mean I wasn't expected to leave for like, a month."

"What happened to the adventurous Rachel?" He joked.

"It's just, we got a lot to do now, I mean we have to pack everything, tell Emma's school, get rid of the apartment. It's gonna be stressful." Rachel said panicing. Finn hadn't thought of that.


	3. Chapter 3 What are  we doing?

**Sorry this chapter's short, next one will be longer I promise!

* * *

**

Finn was afraid of Rachel. She was running around getting things ready for Ohio. By day 5 There beds were in storage and they all slept on sleeping bags.

"We only have two days, I think you can survive Finn," She said.

"I hope so, is Emma's school all set up?" Finn asked.

"Yep. I called yesterday," She said.

"You think this is a smart choice?" He asked.

"I don't know, time will tell I guess." She said.

-glee-

"So, what are you guys doing once you get here?" Kurt asked over the phone.

"I think we're going to stay with Carole and your dad until we can find a place we can rent since we're still not sure if this is permanet yet," She said.

"Good, how long do you plan on staying?"

"We told Emma's school at the longest a month, but that can change,"

"Okay, I gotta go I'm going to dinner with Blaine and some friends," He said.

"Ooo," Rachel said.

"It's not like that, we're just friends," He said.

"You've been saying that since high school." Rachel said.

"Goodbye Rachel." He said.

"Bye," She said.

"Mommy! look what I got at school!" Emma said running in to show Rachel.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Everyone at school made me this card for when we go to Ohio!" She said showing Rachel.

"Wow! That was nice of them," She said giving the card a look.

"And they said for when I get back to show all the stuff I get during the trip!"

"Then I guess we'll have to take pictures and get some stuff to bring back,"

"Uh-huh, She said.

"Did you show Daddy?" Rachel asked. She shook her head and ran to show him.

That night as they were sleeping on the floor Rachel snuggled close next to Finn.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" He whispered.

"I don't know, I just can't believe we're leaving, I never thought we'd go back."

"Neither did I."

-glee-

"Come on Finn! We got five minutes!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm coming! Calm down Rach,"

"I can't calm down! We're going to be late!"

"Emma are you ready!"

"I'm coming mommy!" She said her tiny pink suitcase behind.

"Finn!"

"I'm right here Rach, We'll be fine."

"if we leave now, come on," She said opening the door and Finn closing it behind him. They got in the taxi. She turned into a mad man once at the airport. Secruity was easy and before long they were on the plane. The plane was going down the runway when Rachel second guessed herself.

"Finn, What are we doing?"


	4. Chapter 4 update

Hey Guys!

So, I've had all these great story ideas but I feel like I'm neglecting my other stories that I haven't written in in a while. So, this is what I'm going to do, I'm gonna have a poll to which story you want me to work on the most. Everyone of the stories that is incomplete will be in this poll. So go vote! The poll will close the day glee comes back and the story that gets the most votes will be the story I work on for awhile.

-gleekgirl635-

p.s. I have 2 one-shots and a story in progress, the one shots will be up whenever I finish them but the story won't be up until on of the stories is completed.


End file.
